1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to data communications and in particular to a communication interface which processes any one of a plurality of communication protocols.
2. Description of Prior Art
Digital data communication between remote terminals is coming into widespread use especially for office and business communications. This communication is typically transmitted through telephone lines or equivalent narrow band communication channels. Each of the terminals involved in the communication usually utilizes a modem for transmission of the digital data over the communication channel. However, in the development of data communications a number of separate and incompatible communication protocols have been adopted. A terminal which is designed to operate with one protocol is limited to communicating only with other terminals which utilize the same protocol. The existence of the multiple and incompatible protocols constitutes a serious impediment to the expansion of business and commercial data communications.
It appears that each of the major communications protocols will continue in use for an extended period of time. Therefore there exists a need for an adapter circuit for use in conjunction with a processor in a terminal to provide communications with other terminals which utilize any of the various protocols.